Timeless
by MaiaWorld
Summary: Kira and Lacus decided to get marry but tragedy came. Can they fight for their love? please read and review.


_**Timeless**_

_**Chapter 1- Lacus and Kira**_

It was a fine day in summer. The sun is shining brightly, the weather is hot and the air is humid. The wind starts to blow making it a bit cooler than before. The grasses in the ground sways as the winds pass by. There were birds in the sky and butterflies flying from one flower to another. Most of the flowers were blooming but some aren't. A girl went out of the house holding an umbrella for protection from the sun and a basket of food. She has a pretty pink wavy hair and has a face of a goddess. Her name is Lacus Clyne and soon it will be change into Lacus Yamato.

She walks slowly looking around the place feeling relax with the nature. Her summer dress really does fit her. She continues walking until she came in a huge old tree near her house. She looks around waiting for someone. A young man then came with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. His name is Kira Yamato, Lacus' long time boyfriend. He's wearing a shirt and pants which is perfect for the season. As the girl sees him, she smiles at him. He handed her the flower and the two kiss shortly under the tree.

The two put a blanket in the ground to avoid dirtying their clothes and sit above it. Lacus put out the food out of her basket. When everything is prepared they start to eat. Kira really loves Lacus' cooking. She's great in it. Kira starts to eat the cake and ignoring the sandwiches she made. Lacus get a piece of her home made sandwiches and try to feed Kira like a baby but Kira refuses.

"Don't you like it?" asked Lacus looking disappointed as she puts down the sandwich in the plate. Kira finished chewing his food first before answering.

"I don't feel like eating sandwiches today, I feel like I want to eat all kind of sweets." He said comforting Lacus but noticed that she's not listening. He moved closer to her but she moved an inch away, he again move closer but she again moved away. Every time he moves closer, she moves away too until the two stands up. "You know me Lacus." He said trying to explain. "Don't act like that; my job requires lots of carbohydrates. Not because I'm not eating your sandwiches doesn't mean I don't like it."

She turned her back to him waiting for a deeper explanation. "Sandwiches are also a source of carbohydrates if I'm not mistaken." She then turns to Kira to see his reaction but he was already eating the sandwiches she made fast until he chokes. Worried, she gets a juice and let him drink until he's alright. She said sorry but he just laughs. After their mini picnic the two walks around as Kira's hands is in her shoulder.

They went to the river side and get their shoes off and start to play like kids in the river. The water is cold. They kept throwing water to each other not minding if they'll get wet. But Lacus fell on river, Kira rushed to hold her up and she's all wet. He decided to bring her home. She changed clothes and went to Kira who's waiting for her outside her house.

It's starting to get dark. Lacus stands next to Kira. "I'm going now Lacus." Said Kira.

"When will you visit me again?" she asked sadly not looking at him as she holds her hands together. Kira have loads of works but keeps finding time to visit her. She lives outside the city; she has a ranch given to her by her dead father. Though she wants to be where Kira is, she can't do it. She have promised to her dying father years ago that she'll be continuing what he have started and that is to run their ranch.

He holds her hands up but she keeps looking in other direction. "I don't know, there's too many works to be done." He said. But hearing those words saddens her more. "But don't worry Lacus…" Lacus looks at him eye to eye as he continues to speak. "When all is done, we'll get everything ready and soon we'll get marry."

Overwhelmed at what he has said, she hugs him happily and vice versa. He bid goodbye to her. He kissed her on her cheek and get inside his car. He closed the window as she waves her hands. He starts the car and drives away. He looks in his car mirror and sees her still standing in her place as he drives.

When his car is no longer visible, she decided to go inside the house. Andrew Waltfeld was waiting for her there sitting in the living room. He's smoking tobacco. "I thought I told everyone that smoking is forbidden inside this house." Said Lacus surprising him. He stands up and greeted her.

"I'm sorry for breaking your house rule; I just came here to tell you about Haro, he's ill." He explained.

After hearing it, they immediately run to him, she couldn't believe what he just told her. He's the strongest horse they ever had. He's lying on hays breathing heavily. Lacus holds him and agree that he really is ill. They called for a doctor and all night, she kept looking after him. When morning came, Haro starts to feel better so she went to her room to rest.

Three days already passed and Kira haven't called her. She tried to call him in his office but he weren't there. He's an engineer so Kira's works are mostly done outside. Right now, he has a very big project disabling him to call or even visit Lacus.

After a week when Kira gets a free time, he decided to visit her without her knowledge. He wants to surprise her. Before going to her ranch, he first went to a near jewelry shop with his sister Cagalli to help him buy an engagement ring. As they look at every ring, Kira keeps saying that Lacus wouldn't like it. Making Cagalli pissed.

"Then what kind of ring does she like?" cried Cagalli.

Kira doesn't know either. He continues to search and soon finds a simple yet elegant ring. He asked the lady to see it. Cagalli also likes the design and agree with him to buy it and give it to her. He first fits it then asked Cagalli to fit it too. She refuses and predicts that Lacus finger will fit in it. He doesn't force her anymore. He paid it and then buy a bouquet of red tulips.

"Will you ask her for a date?" asked Cagalli as she went down in his car. Kira didn't answer and just gave her a smile which means yes. She closed the door and he then drives to her house.

He's really excited proposing to her. They really plan to marry already since they have been boyfriends for about seven years. From the time they've met, he already feels something special for her. Every time his birthday came, Lacus has something special to give him but it's nothing compare to the love and attention she's giving him. Lately, he's been busy and seldom visits her. She used visits him in the city but ever since her father died, she couldn't find more time to see him. Both have hectic schedule for their chosen lives.

When he gets there, he took the flower and his gift with him. He knocks in the wooden door. Someone opens it and it was Lacus looking wonderful in her dress. Kira smiles seeing her but questioned his self. Why on earth is Lacus dress well like she knows he's coming?

"Cagalli called me just an hour ago I think and told me that you'll be bringing me to a date." Explained Lacus though he hasn't ask her. He gets pissed at Cagalli for spoiling everything but didn't think about it anymore. He handed Lacus the flower. He lets Lacus get in first in the car and then gets in. they went to an expensive restaurant and ate dinner there.

When they've finished dinner, he brought her to an unknown place. It was like a garden full of flowers. Lacus is quiet and he started to feel uneasy. He doesn't know hot to propose. They've been for seven year and yet he's feeling shy but when he saw Lacus face on him. He suddenly gets his gift and kneels to her which surprised her and looks around if somebody is watching them.

He shows the ring to her. "Will you marry me Lacus?" he asked fighting his nervousness.

Lacus doesn't know what to answer but she's happy and glad. "Yes!" she said happily. Kira immediately jump in joy as she watches him. He then hugs Lacus merrily. He gets her ring finger and put the ring there. "Is this an engagement ring?" asked Lacus as she puts the other ring to Kira's finger.

Lacus then gets emotional. She can't stop her tears from falling. She's really happy; at last, they'll be getting married. The moment she's been looking forward to and also Kira. The two spend the night talking and walking around the place. When Lacus feel sleepy, he brought her home. She keeps asking him to stay but when she fell asleep he drives home. He has work for tomorrow. That night was the happiest for the both of them. He's driving with a big smile in his face and keeps looking in his ring finger.

_End_


End file.
